La magie d'Arthur
by Plume Eben
Summary: Arthur a découvert la magie de Merlin et, lui avoue que, lui aussi est sorcier de naissance. Merlin s'engage alors a devenir son professeur, mais que se passe t'il du coter d'Uther, que se passe t'il dans la foret de Broceliande mais que se passe t'il du coter de Morgana et Morgause ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La magie d'Arthur

**Auteur :** Merylia

**Fandom:** Merlin BBC

**Rating :** M et K pour ce prologue

**Disclamer:** Tout est à la BBC, sauf cet écrit

**Personnages/pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, Uther.

**Nombre de mots:** 710 environ

**En espèrent que cela vous plaise bonne lecture ... Merylia**

* * *

Prologue

Point De Vue Arthur,

J'était sous le choc, Merlin,mon valet,mon ami était un sorcier...

-Arthur, je sais que vous allez me détestez, je sais que vous ne me le pardonnerez jamais mais s'il vous plais, ne m'envoyez pas au bûcher au pire bannissez moi de...

-Merlin !

Il ce tut et baissa la tête, j'avais crier son nom plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulut et je m'en voulais...Beaucoup... Mais aussi quel idée de l'envoyer au bûcher mais quel imbécile est-il ?! Je m'avança vers lui, pris son visage entre mes mains et le força a me regarder.

- Ecoute moi bien Merlin, je ne tends veux pas même si je me sens un peux trahi, mais jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne t'enverrais au bûcher ou encore te bannirais de camelot !

Je me rendis compte de mes paroles et rajouta rapidement .

- Les bon serviteurs son rare de nos jours !

Il laissa échapper un rictus amer et me regarda je savais que tôt ou tard je devrai lui confier moi aussi mon secret car apres tout nous somme pareil tout les deux mais seulement me croira t'il...

- Beau rattrapage Sir même si je pense que... je suis plus qu'un valet, voir même un ami.

Je souris devant son air naïf et enfantin, il était beau comme ça... Non mais à quoi je pense moi !

- Non ce n'est pas un rattrapage c'est la vérité !

Il rigola encore sous mes dires.

- Je... écoute Merlin il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Je souffla et me lança...

- Je...Tu n'est pas le seul sorcier a Camelot, il y en a un autre...

Il ouvris la bouche et la referma tel un poisson, c'était assez comique d'ailleur. Il d'ébloqu'a enfin et me cria presque aux oreilles.

- Je...Où !

Je murmura a peine mes paroles.

- Devant toi Merlin...

- Sir, ce n'est pas drôle de vous moquez de moi ! cria t-il

- Je ne me moque pas de toi Merlin c'est la vérité. Merlin regarde.

Je tourna la tête en direction de la cheminer et fit voler le chandelier par la penser, de toute façon je ne contrôlais que ça,je me retourna ensuite vers Merlin qui me regardais avec des yeux rond.

- Co...comment vous avez fais ça ?

Je répondis d'un air lasse.

- je ne sais pas Merlin, je suis né avec ce don tout comme toi, tu sais ma...ma mere était une sorcière...

- Vous...vous savez faire autre chose ?

Je souris et lui repondis d'un air victorieux

- Non mais je compte sur toi pour m'en apprendre plus !

- Alors la jamais ! Savez vous ce que cela implique, si votre père le découvre s'en ai fini de vous !

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais me résigner à ne pas me servir de mon don, c'était comme...vitale...

- Merlin j'ai réussi a me cacher jusque ici, je peux encore le faire tu sais, allez s'il te plais ...

Je le vis hésiter et répondre d'un air exaspéré.

- Bon,bon,bon d'accord venez me rejoindre dans la foret ce soir a minuit et ne soyez pas en retard !

je souris face a ça réponse, c'est vrai ce serais plutôt à moi de dire ça non ? Je le vis parti mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte je l'interpella ...

- Merlin !

- Hm ?

- Si tu dois devenir mon professeur, commence par m'appeler par mon prénom et... me tutoyez !

- Bien...Arthur.

Il souris et franchis la porte, je souris à mon tour et me laissa tomber sur mon lit...J'allais enfin pourvoir apprendre la magie et qui plus est avec un personne de confiance...

* * *

Bon bha voila, je sais c'est court mais ce n'est que le prologue, j'accepte tout critique tant quelle son constructive, encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je suis dyslexique... Bon sinon...

Reviews ?

Merylia...


	2. Chapitre premier

**Titre :** La magie d'Arthur

**Auteur :** Merylia

**Fandom:** Merlin BBC

**Rating :** M et K pour ce prologue

**Disclamer:** Tout est à la BBC, sauf cet écrit

**Personnages/pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, Uther.

**Nombre de mots:** 1 181 environ

**En espèrent que cela vous plaise bonne lecture ... Merylia**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Point De Vue Merlin,

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Arthur était un sorcier, c'est juste inimaginable, c'est...c'est comme si je ne sais pas moi, c'est comme si un éléphant faisais ami-ami avec une souris non ce n'est pas possible ! Et puis comment ai-je pus ne pas m'en rendre compte sérieusement ! Je soupirai et me laissa tomber sur mon lit, ferma les yeux et repensait a comment le crétin royal avait découvert que j'étais un sorcier...

Flash-Back

Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle à manger ROYAL ou ce crétin ROYAL devais, normalement, manger dans...aller une demie heure à peine avec ses chevaliers soit : Lancelot, Gauvain, Léon et Perceval. J'arrivai devant la porte menant a l'immense salle, j'ouvris la porte et pénétra dans la pièce pleinement éclairée par la lumière du jour, Guenièvre était déjà la prête à m'aider.

-Merlin, tu n'es pas en retard aujourd'hui. Ce moqua-t-elle.

Je souris à cette remarque.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si le crétin Royal en a toujours après moi tu sais.

Elle rigola légèrement.

-Bon assez parlé, dressons cette table veux-tu ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Je m'avançai vers la grande table rectangulaire et pris la grande nappe de soie bleu et or que me tendais Guenièvre.

-Tu m'aide s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle prit deux des coins de la nappe et alla à l'autre bout de la table, une fois la nappe mise en place elle rapporta sept assiettes et quatorze couverts quelle plaça dans mes mains.

-Tu tends charge ? Je vais chercher les coupes et le vin.

Sur ces paroles elle partit chercher les dîtes coupes. Je plaçai donc les sept assiettes, puis les quatorze couverts et attendis ensuite Guenièvre. Pour faire passer le temps, je décidai de faire un peu de magie, après tout personne n'était au château ou avais de travaille à faire.

-Suivatréacé (nda : j'ai inventé ce sort…)

Dans le pot de fleurs à gauche de la fenêtre, je créai un petit tourbillon de terre. Je fis tourner mon doigt pour garder le tourbillon en mouvement et je n'entendis pas la grande porte s'ouvrir.

-Merlin !

Je me retourne brusquement en lâchant mon sort, j'allais avoir des problèmes, c'était Arthur…

-Merlin ! Que faisais-tu !

-Je…je…

-Tu,Il,Nous,Vous,Ils ! Merlin, faisait tu de la sorcellerie !?

-Je…Oui…Sire

Je me sentais mal…j'allais devoir tout lui dire, ce secret que j'avais gardé pendants quatre ans… j'ai tout perdu à cause d'un stupide manque de vigilance, je baissai la tête en attendant la sentence…

-Merlin…dans ma chambre…Tout de suite !

Fin Du Flash-Back

Je rouvris les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, il était presque minuit. Je me relevai, et tira de son une latte mon lit mon livre de magie. Je pris ensuite mon sac et le rangea dedans avec deux couverture. Je partis ensuite en direction des écuries et pris le cheval qui m'avait été confié lors des parties de chasse avec le prince, me mis en scelle et partis en direction de la clairière. J'arrivai dans la clairière, descendis de mon cheval et l'attacha a un arbre non loin de là. Je partis ensuite chercher du bois que je déposai ensuite au centre de la plaine et l'alluma. Je partis ensuite chercher deux grosses buche que je plaçai a 10 mètres environs du feu, je m'assis sur l'une d'elle et pris mon livre et le feuilleta en attendant le prince… Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Merlin, tu es a l'heure c'est rare.

J'y crois pas-il ce foutais de moi en plus !

-Excuser moi Sire mais…entre nous je risque de ne plus être en retard vue que vous connaissez mon… secret.

Il descendit de sa monture et me confia les reines, je partis l'attacher non loin du mien. Je revins ensuite près du feu pour voir Arthur assis sur l'une des eux bûches à regarder mon livre de magie.

-Et bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps on dirait.

- Merlin, je t'es déjà dit que dans ses circonstances, tu devais me tutoyer.

- Oui mais excuse-moi, mais c'est pas facile !

-Merlin dis-moi, c'est normal que j'arrive à lire ce livre alors que je ne connais pas cette langue ?

-Oui ça prouve que tu es vraiment né avec la magie, j'avais les mêmes doutes que toi au début.

Je souris et me plaça a côté de lui.

-Bon on va commencer avec un sort facile pour commencer.

Je lui pris le livre et le re-feuilleta a la recherche d'un sort pas trop compliquer… celui si devrais faire l'affaire. Je pris un bout de bois du feu avec de le braise dessus je souffla ensuite dessus pour faire s'envoler les braises…

-Drécka (1)

Après cette petite formule, les braises prirent la forme d'un dragon, je me tournai ensuite vers Arthur qui regardait les braises d'un air émerveiller.

-C'est…magnifique… comment t'a fait ça ?

Je pris un autre bâton puis pris dans les braises et lui tendis.

-Ferme les yeux, visualise ce que tu veux voir et répète les formules.

Il ferma les yeux et ce concentra.

-Drécka…

Il ouvra les yeux, les braises se mirent à bouger sans pour autant prendre forme.

-Recommence, ai confiance en toi Arthur.

Il recommença, mais cette fois si il garda les yeux ouvert et fixa le bout de bois.

-Drécka !

Les braies ce mélangèrent pour former excalibur (2).

-Waou…

-Alors, ça fais quoi de faire de la magie ?

-Je viens de te le dire c'est…Waou…

Je souris, il était plus fort que je ne le pensais au final …

-Tu sais, j'ai mis deux semaines avant de maîtriser ce sort.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, peut-être, peut être que je t'ai sous-estimé enfin de compte.

Il sourit puis je pris la parole…

-Rentrons, il e fais tard et l'aube va bientôt se montrer et je ne tiens pas avoir d'ennuis car monsieur c'est pas dans sa chambre…

Il sourit puis se leva et partis en direction de son cheval, à mon avis lui apprendre à faire de la magie ne va pas être de tout repos…

* * *

1 : référence a l'épisode 10 de la saison 1

2 : excalibur est dans la légende l'épée d'Arthur .

Bon et bien voilà le premier chapitre de construit j'espère qu'il vous a plus bizouille et a vendredi au plu tard dimanche )

Reviews ?

Merylia


End file.
